


Vampire Family

by animekissa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animekissa/pseuds/animekissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three vampire families were attacked on a full moon by hunters. The parents were killed and the kids must find the full reason of their attack. Friends become foes and blood isn't the only thing that drives vampires crazy. Twins, and two hateful 'friends' must help each other and become their own family to take revenge. Dare to read?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blood.

There was blood on the walls and floors.

Dead bodies laid on the bloodied floor .To be exact, there were three dead bodies on the floor. The three bodies were two women and one man. Each one of them had a several gunshots injuries and bruises all over them.

"Run!" yelled a man's voice followed by several footsteps. More gunshots rang out and two little boys whimpered and sniffled.

"Get back here you monsters!" demanded another man on the opposite side of the room. A few more gunshot ranged out again and a thud sounded.

The two little boys that were still crying and whimpering yell out at the same, "Mommy!" The boy with the longest hair tried to run out to his dead mother but a young man about the age of 16 grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the fleeing group.

"We can't go back Matthieu! She's gone! We have to leave!"

The group of six ran throughout the large mansion for a hiding place. For the most part, the family that was hosting the party and the families that were invited never had any problems with the hunters so they never bothered to have a hiding place in the mansion but now, they realize their huge mistake. The only spots that they would be able to hide in would be in closets and under the beds but, those spots wouldn't be much of a help.

In the group of six, there were two teens, two six year olds, and two adults. The oldest teen was 16 and a blond Frenchman. The 13 year old was a Brit with bushy eyebrows and was a 'gentleman'. The two 6 year olds were blond twins, the oldest had a cowlick and the youngest had a curl. The two adults were the parents of two of the young ones with them. The woman was the mother of Arthur Kirkland and the man was the father of Francis Bonnefoy.

The group turned a corner and half way through the hall and suddenly, 4 hunters appear at the end of the hall. They prepared their guns and could hear the distinct 'click' from a few feet away. The six of them were about to run back the direction they came from but as they turned around, they saw 4 more hunters. As the other hunters did, they prepared their weapons.

"Damn bastards!" yelled out Francis' father at them.

"We're going to die, we're going to die!" Matthew squeaked. He covered his head with his two arms and crouched down, closing his eyes.

His older brother, Alfred, hugged him gently and lovingly and said, "I-Its going to be fine. We're going to be fine…"

Arthur griped his fist till his knuckles turned white and his eyes turned red, glaring at the hunters. He had already had some pretty bad memories with these guys. They've killed his innocent father when he was only six and left him and his mother alone. Arthur wanted to go and suck the living life out of them and watch how they yell for help and of pain when he sinks his fangs into their body.

Francis looked at all the hunters. They've had to have known that there was a pureblood family attending the little friend-get-together, otherwise they wouldn't have brought so many hunters with them. But the one thing he didn't know was why are they attacking them and trying to kill them? Neither the twin's, Arthur's, nor his family has killed a vast amount of humans over a short period.

On the side that they came from, a man walked out of the group of hunters and had a pipe in his arms. He swung it to his back and it landed perfectly on his neck. The man was very tall and wore a long tanish scarf, a heavy, leather tan coat, military-like boots, and gray jeans.

The man giggled childishly and stared at the six. "My, my. I wish this chase could last a little longer but alas, our job is to kill you sinful creatures, da."

"Why are you doing this!?" yelled Arthur with rage. "None of us did anything to deserve death, you bloody wankers!"

The man giggled again and replied with a killer look in his eyes, "Power." The group looked at him confused. "The three families are getting a lot of power these days are you guys. We're afraid that you guys will have too much power and might go off and kill, da." He removed the pipe from the back of his neck and swung it forward. The man didn't let go of it but he just pointed it to them. "You all have 1 minute to say good-bye to each other before I command my group to kill you all." The man checked his watch and said, "Your time-"

"Wait!" yelled out Francis' father. "Hm?" the man hummed. "Can't we at least know the name of the man who cause our deaths?" he asked, his tone demanding at the same time, courageous.

The man looked at him. He smiled and said, "Oh! I guess you're right. I guess I forgot my manners, da. Your killer is," the man's voice lowered and deepened. His hair covered his eyes slightly causing a shadow to loom over them and his purple eyes seem to cruelly glow. He continued, "Ivan Braginski, da…?"

The tone and look of the man ran shivers down everyone's spines. The room when deathly silent enough that you could hear the quiet breeze outside the thick windows.

Arthur's mother hugged him and he stopped gripping his fist. Arthur's eyes turned back to emerald green and some tears fell from his eyes. He gripped his mother's coat and sniffled. His mother whispered to him, "Live as long as you can and be as happy as you can. Even if I'm not there Arthur." He looked at his mother surprise and with horror.

Francis looked at his father. His father gently grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him on the forehead. Francis flung himself at his father and tears started to form at the edge of his eyes. His father whispered in his ear, "Je meurs pour vous et vous vivez pour moi."

Francis' eyes widen and he pleaded, "P-Please no father. Don't…" tears streamed down from his blue eyes and gripped his father's arms.

The two small twins held each other as tightly as they could. They were the last family they had now, so even till death, they stick together. Tears ran down their eyes. Alfred held his younger brother protectively and Matthew kept mumbling to himself that it was going o be fine.

Ivan counted down with a childish voice but with deadly aura surrounding him, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Suddenly Arthur's mom lashed out at Ivan and on the other side of the hall, Francis' father lashed out on the other hunters. The man moved to the side and she tried hitting him once more. He smiled and said, "This is so fun!" Then he swing his pipe at Arthur's mother.

"MOTHER!" yelled Arthur as he awoke from his nightmare memory. Alfred, who at the time slept on Arthur's lap, awoke with a small yelp and jumped. Arthur looked around and saw how he also had woken up Francis and Matthew.

"A-Arthur…? A-are you ok?" asked Alfred in a caring tone.

He looked at the older twin and said, panting and sweating, "Y-yes. I'm fine. I just remember what happened a few nights ago…"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone went silent. Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about his last family member. His father was already killed by those bastards and know they took away his mother. His eyes turned red again. He wished he could have killed every single one of them. But in the end, his mother was the one who was killed.

Francis yawned, since it was about 12:00 P.M, and said, “Well, we should get moving. We may be far from the twin’s mansion but we could easily be tracked.” He picked up Matthew and carried him.

Matthew’s stomach growled and he kindly looked at Francis, “Um, F-Francis? M-may I drink…?”

Francis smiled slightly and replied, “Of course. You and Alfred are the ones who need blood than we do.” He kneeled down to Matthew’s height and stopped until Matthew was able to bite into his neck. Francis could feel the blood being smoothly sucked from his neck. Matthew’s eyes were a bright color of red while Francis’ were dimly red.

Alfred looked at them and bit his bottom lip hungrily. He started to look slightly uneasy and uncomfortable. Alfred never really liked the taste of blood for some reason and it always made him feel different. Alfred was very different from other vampires. He only could hypnotize, had super strength (stronger than the average vampire though), and super speed. To Alfred, he was in a way weaker than the average vampire. His bother was better than him in so many ways but at first glance, you would think he was a harmless little boy. Since Alfred was different, he attracted more attention causing everyone to ignore or not notice Matthew.

Arthur patted Alfred and said, "Don't worry. Since you're more human like, the amateur hunters won't be able to spot you as easily."

Alfred looked at Arthur thankful and happy. "I-I guess you're right..." He looked at the floor and he asked, "What's the difference with a born hunter and a recruited hunter?"

Arthur looked away and said, "There are several..."

Matthew stopped drinking from Francis and stared at Arthur, anticipating for the answer. Francis said in his thick french accent, "Well one is that born hunters can sense a vampire from several feet away. The very talented can sense us from a mile away sometimes." He looked at Alfred, "The recruited ones are just normal humans that are trained for several years but they only change slightly. They are usually sent as back-up."

"Also," added Arthur, "The recruited can easily turn into a vampire if bitten by a pureblood, such as Francis." At that, Francis seemed to beam and his eyes seemed to glisten in the afternoon sun.

Alfred smiled and said, "So Francis can sire them?" Arthur smirked, "Or better yet..."

"...I can kill them in an instant." Francis continued.

\--

A vampire ran through the woods with fear and determination in his beastly eyes. He glanced at every direction. Every twig that cracked made him run faster. Every rustle in the trees would give him more adrenaline running through his veins. As he entered a open area he sighed in relief. He made a mistake; he let his guard down. The man faced the direction he came from and then turned around. He felt a strong pain surge through his stomach and his eyes locked with dark blue eyes. He glance at his stomach and saw that an anti-vampire dagger had buried into him.

"Die, stupid blood-sucker." the hunter said. She twisted the dagger too the left causing more pain for the creature and killing him. As the body fell to the ground, the woman's cell started to vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and saw that the caller ID was 'Vamp As'. Short for 'Vampire Association'. She mumbled to herself, "What the hell do they want me to do now?" She pressed the 'talk' button and said stubbornly, "Hello?"

"Ah~! Natalia!" It was her boss.

"What do you want Mr. Jacksons?"

"Why do you sound so mean? You should be VERY glad about the news I'm about to tell you." he said devilishly. Natalia swore she could hear him smirk and narrow his eyes on the phone.

She sighed frustrated and said, "What's the news? There's another rouge vampire near me or something?"

"No~! That would be my version of good news! Your good news is that..."

"That what?!" she yelled. Stupid man.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you." Natalia could hear the man shift around in his seat. "Your brother Ivan has failed to kill a group of powerful vampires. He managed to eliminate the adults but the children escaped." Natalia groaned and asked, "What does this have to do with me?" "Well, since Ivan was our #1 best hunter he has shown us that this task is too much for him. And since you're our second best hunter, you will be working with him."

Her eyes lightened up and yelled out grateful, "WHEN DO I START!? WHERE IS HE?! DOES HE WANT TO MARRY ME!?"  
“Calm down Natalia! You’re going to have to fly over to Transylvania in five days. Bring all of your daggers and knives and all the hunting tools you have. Though you and Ivan only have to hunt down four young vampires, they are going to be a handful.” He paused. “Are you ready?”

“OF COURSE!!!”

“Good. Bye, bye~!” and he hung up.

Natalia couldn’t contain herself! She loved her brother so much she wanted to marry him. Though her brother never would say ‘I love you’ back, she knew he wanted to become one with her.


	3. Chapter 3

A blond man sat in his boss's office. He was called earlier for a mission and he was here to get the information. He awaited his boss's arrival and thought about the mission. All he knew is that he had to hunt a newly transformed vampire girl that was killing too many humans. Other than that, he had no clue what he was in for.

After a few minutes of passing by, the door to the office opened and in came his boss. His name was Mr. Opsel. The man had ash-gray hair, piercing green eyes, and a very stiff, strong, and old figure. Mr. Ospel sat at his desk with a file in his hands.

The blond man knew exactly what was in the file. It was all the information he needed for the mission that would take place that night.

“Mr. Swingly, this is your new mission.” Mr. Ospel announced. “The girl’s name is Lily. We have no records of how old she appears to be, no physical appearance, nor her previous history.” The man handed the file to Mr. Swingly.  
Mr. Swingly, or Vash Swingly, took the file looking back and forth at the file to Mr. Ospel. He was one of the top 10 hunters but he was getting a mission so common. Something was wrong.

“Sir? Isn’t this mission more suitable for the hunters in the D Class?” Vash asked suspiciously.

Mr. Ospel looked at him slightly exhausted from his meetings and interviewing new hunters. “Normally yes but, most of the hunters in the D Class are already on missions or live too far to handle this mission.” He looked into Vash’s deep emerald eyes and added, “Also, this vampire is right in your area. “It seems the girl didn’t want to leave home.” He  
chuckled slightly.

Vash glanced back to the file in his hands and mumbled, “I see.” He looked back to Mr. Ospel and asked, “Anything else sir or is that all?”

The older man sat at his desk thinking. His eyes were wondering off as if he was looking for him to do something and hummed, “Hmm…” He shook his head and replied, “No Mr. Swingly. I believe that’s all. You may leave to prepare.”  
With that being said, Vash stood from his seat and left the room with file in hand. He walked over to the practice room the building had within and studied the weapons. There were things from guns to spiked weapons to blades. Vash’s favorites were the guns. He had been using them since he was a child and has become a master at using them. No one could ever escape a bullet shot from one of his guns.

Vash choose to use the Mauser Rifle 8mm this time, since it was his favorite gun, and started to practice. Every target that popped up was hit in the heart, head, or shot on the leg then head. After practicing for about 4 hours straight, Vash decided to go home and prepare his guns for nightfall.

He walked out of the building with all of his things and information needed and walked to his car. Vash unlocked his car and got in. He turned it on and headed for his home. As he drove, he saw children pretend to be vampires and hunters. Vash chuckled slightly remembering how he was like that when he was a child.

When he got home he went straight to his study room. Vash put his papers and files on his desk. He reviewed the little information he had received and tried to make out what would be the case here. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to relax himself slightly. He decided to use the same gun earlier used just in case the girl was strong.

Around 6:30, the sun was slowly lowering showing that nightfall was arriving. The Swiss teen grabbed his weapon and put on his green coat. He walked out the door and started to look around and see if he could sense the girl or see some sort of body. After about ten or fifteen minutes of roaming the silent and almost lonely streets, he hears a man yell.  
Vash ran over to the cause of the yell, which was in the center of a dark alleyway, and saw a man sucked dry of blood. His neck area was covered in the crimson liquid and his skin was very pale. Vash looked around to see if Lily -he assumed it was her name because of the information he received- was still around. He looked at the corner of the alleyway and saw a small head retreat from its glance at Vash.

He could hear the small ’taps’ the girl’s shoes made against the hard, cold concrete floor. Vash immediately dashed toward that direction and with every turn he made, he could only catch a small glimpse of the vampire. Finally he came to a dead end and looked around. He saw no signs of Lily anywhere. He spotted a concealed door that lead into an abandon building. He slammed the door open and rushed in. He prepared his gun and heard the ‘click’ it made.

Vash searched through each room he came by. He assumed the building used to be a house or something. He came by a room with dull, worn, sky blue walls and cracked broken, white windows with torn blinds. Vash slowly walked into the room. He tried to be as quiet as possible, trying to hear any noise Lily made. Half way through the room he heard something silently hit the wall of the closet. Vash turned his attention towards to closet.

He walked quietly and slowly towards the closet, gun in hand. He places his hand on the old, rusty, gold-colored door knob and opened the door quickly but swift. Vash found a girl with long, braided, blond hair crouched down, leaning against the wall with tears rolling down her soft, emerald eyes. She wore a red, bloodied dress and slightly torn cream-colored stoking. She seemed to be at the age 15. ‘So young…’ Vash thought.

The girl kept crying and sobbing as she demanded loudly, “P-Please kill me! P-Please sir!”

Vash was taken by surprise to what this girl was asking for. She wanted him to kill her. Vash sighed. He lowered his gun and kneeled down to her height. “I’m sorry but… I cannot kill you.”

The girl looked at him surprised and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “W-Why not?” she asked, voice still shaky.  
He lowered his eyes and replied, “I cannot kill children. I don’t kill kids, no matter what. Or teenagers as well.” The girl looked at him, hope shimmering in her eyes. “How long have you been a vampire?”

The girl looked down; small drops of tears at the edge of her eyes. She answered, “A few days.”

“How hungry o you get?”

“V-very if I don’t feed every few hours.” she replied innocently.

He looked away and asked, “W-would you like to live with me…?”

One again, her adorable, beautiful face showed the expression of shock. She seemed to hesitate, and think over her answers. A vampire living with a vampire hunter. That didn’t sound like a very good, or smart idea for the matter. But something told the girl that she would be safe with him. That nor harm would come to her if she stayed.

She looked up at Vash and answered nicely and kindly, “Y-yes please. And thank you sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got slightly lazy at the end and didn't wanna write too much anymore. Also I got the idea of Vash not killing kids from the anime Soul Eater when that samurai dude didn't kill the little witch cuz she she was a kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone went silent. Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about his last family member. His father was already killed by those bastards and know they took away his mother. His eyes turned red again. He wished he could have killed every single one of them. But in the end, his mother was the one who was killed.

Francis yawned, since it was about 12:00 P.M, and said, “Well, we should get moving. We may be far from the twin’s mansion but we could easily be tracked.” He picked up Matthew and carried him.

Matthew’s stomach growled and he kindly looked at Francis, “Um, F-Francis? M-may I drink…?”

Francis smiled slightly and replied, “Of course. You and Alfred are the ones who need blood than we do.” He kneeled down to Matthew’s height and stopped until Matthew was able to bite into his neck. Francis could feel the blood being smoothly sucked from his neck. Matthew’s eyes were a dim color of red while Francis’ were bright red.

Alfred looked at them and bit his bottom lip hungrily. He started to look slightly uneasy and uncomfortable. Alfred never really liked the taste of blood for some reason and it always made him feel different. Alfred was very different from other vampires. He only could hypnotize, had super strength (stronger than the average vampire though), and super speed. Although only half the vampire population got the power hypnosis, he was the same as any other vampire. His bother was better than him in so many ways but at first glance, you would think he was a harmless little boy. Since Alfred was different, he attracted more attention causing everyone to ignore or not notice Matthew.

Arthur patted Alfred and said, "Don't worry. Since you're more human like, the amateur hunters won't be able to spot you as easily."

Alfred looked at Arthur thankful and happy. "I-I guess you're right..." He looked at the floor and he asked, "What's the difference with a born hunter and a recruited hunter?"

Arthur looked away and said, "There are several..."

Matthew stopped drinking from Francis and stared at Arthur, anticipating for the answer. Francis said in a thick french accent, "Well one is that born hunters can sense a vampire from several feet away. The very talented can sense us from a mile away sometimes." He looked at Alfred, "The recruited ones are just normal humans that are trained for several years but they only change slightly. They are usually sent as back-up."

"Also," added Arthur, "The recruited can easily turn into a vampire if bitten by a pureblood, such as Francis." At that, Francis seemed to beam and his eyes seemed to glisten in the afternoon sun.

Alfred smiled and said, "So Francis can turn them into his slave?" Arthur smirked, "Or better yet..."

"...I can kill them in a n instant." Francis continued.

 

\------------------------------------------------------ヘタリアヴァンパイアファミリー----------------------------------------------

 

A vampire ran through the woods with fear and determination in his beastly eyes. He glanced at every direction. Every twig that cracked made him run faster. Every rustle in the tries would give him more adrenaline running through his veins. As he entered a open area he sighed in relief. He made a mistake; he let his guard down. He faced the direction he came from and then turned around. He felt a strong pain surge through his stomach and his eyes looked with dark blue eyes. He glance at his stomach and saw that an anti-vampire dagger had buried into him.

"Die, stupid blood-sucker." the hunter said. She twisted the dagger too the left causing more pain for the creature and killing him. As the body fell to the ground, the woman's cell started to vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and saw that the caller ID was 'Vamp As'. Short for 'Vampire Association'. She mumbled to herself, "What the hell do they want me to do again?" She pressed the 'talk' button and said stubbornly, "Hello?"

"Ah~! Natalia!" It was her boss.

"What do you want Mr. Jacksons?"

"Why do you sound so mean? You should be VERY glad about the news I'm about to tell you." he said devilishly. Natalia swore she could hear him smirk and narrow his eyes on the phone.

She sighed frustrated and said, "What's the news? There's another rouge vampire near me or something?"

"No~! That would be my version of good news! Your good news is that..."

"That what?!" she yelled. Stupid man.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you." Natalia could hear the man shift around in his seat. "Your brother Ivan has failed to kill a group of powerful vampires. He managed to eliminate the adults but the children escaped." Natalia groaned and asked, "What does this have to do with me?" "Well, since Ivan was our #1 best hunter he has shown us that this task is too much for him. And since you're our second best hunter, you will be working with him."

Her eyes lightened up and yelled out grateful, "WHEN DO I START!? WHERE IS HE?! DOES HE WANT TO MARRY ME!?"  
“Calm down Natalia! You’re going to have to fly over to Transylvania in five days. Bring all of your daggers and knives and all the hunting tools you have. Though you and Ivan only have to hunt down four young vampires, they are going to be a handful.” He paused. “Are you ready?”  
“OF COURSE!!!”  
“Good. Bye, bye~!” and he hung up.  
Natalia couldn’t contain herself! She loved her brother so much she wanted to marry him. Though her brother never would say ‘I love you’ back, she knew he wanted to become one with her.


	5. Chapter 5

“You monster! Die like you all should!” hunters yell as they try to hit and shoot the vampire that was related to the Jones family.

“Make me!!” the vampire yelled in a very teasing tone. She just loved playing with these guys. Skyler Jones, a 26 year old vampire related to Alfred and Matthew, ran, jumped, and dodged to get away from the hunters. She thought as this as a game and every few weeks, Skyler would go out, announce she was a vampire and wait for hunters.

But after the first two or three weeks of her doing that, everyone knew her appearance. Everyone knew Skyler’s long, beautiful, blond hair, her sparkling, ocean-blue eyes, her luscious figure, and her fair skin. Her vampirism increased everyone’s looks and Skyler was no exception.

Skyler ran into the woods trying to make the ‘game’ slightly more difficult. She usually hid in the trees or in little burrows she had made a few weeks before. Skyler decided to hide in a tree. She was completely unaware of the vampire following her into her hiding spot.

“Those stupid hunters. They’ll never catch me! Almost a year of doing this and nothing! Humans are so stupid.” she thought as she climbed the tree. Her hand was about to grab another branch to help her climb the tall sturdy tree until something grabbed her foot. It pulled her down and she hit the cold, hard floor. “Ugh! What the hell?!”

She turned to face the figure and saw a man with short, fire-like red hair, bushy eyebrows, bright, emerald eyes, slightly pale skin, and a very fit body. His expression was a mix of concern, devilish, and a what-are-you-stupid face. His looks looked slightly unnatural but she ignored it. He held out his hand to help her up but had it slapped away.

“What the hell did you do that for!? Those hunters are going to find me now because of you!” Skyler yelled at the man angry and slightly scared.

The man smirked and said with a thick Scottish accent, “Well if I didn’t do that then you would have activated an explosive that was placed there.” He paused and examined Skyler. “And we wouldn’t want your pretty face blown up.”

Skyler was about the say something until she heard some twigs snap. She was about to stand and run until the man picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could. He had super speed and immediately, Skyler knew he was also a vampire. That explains his unnatural looks and beauty.

They stopped at clearing and set her down. Skyler jumped up and said, “Hey! You can’t just pick me up like if I’m yours! And why would another vampire be on my turf!? You’re not allowed to be on this land what-so-ever!”

The man rolled his eyes and said as he waved his arms back and forth, as if to signal her to back down, “Ok, ok let me explain. But you might not like the news I bring.”

Skyler stared at him confused and asked, “W-what do you mean?”

“Well, a few days ago, both of our families were attacked.” He said staring at her seriously. She stayed silent, waiting for his next news. “I was told that it was just a small get-together party. The hunters attacked and well, it ended bloody.”

Skyler’s arm darted at the collar of his white shirt and she glared at him furiously. She spoke very harshly and determined to him. “You better not be lying! If you are, I swear I will turn you in to the Vampire Association at this very moment!”

“Oi, oi! Let go! I’m not lying!!” he stated as he shoved her back. He brushed off the dust that she accidentally brushed on his shirt. “Ok, because I know you want to hear more, I’ll tell you the deaths. So far, mom is dead, your mom and dad are too, and so are Francis’.”

Skyler couldn’t believe what she heard. But then again, should she believe him? She just met him and he hasn’t given her his name yet!

“H-how do you know this!? And how do you know who Francis or my parents are?” she asked suspiciously.

He looked at her slightly surprised and asked with a smirk, “You don’t remember me do you?”

“What are you-”

“Remember? I’m Alec~? Alec Brown Kirkland~? Does that name ring a bell?” he said as he motioned his hands as if saying ‘give me more info’.

Skyler thought for a moment and then said slightly unsure, “Now that you mention it, it does sound sorta familiar. Wait, Kirkland? Oh! Your Al’s friend’s, um, uh, what’s his name again?” she said as her mind wondered off into thought. Skyler placed a finger upon her lip and her eyes darted around the area as if it would give her the answer.

Alec sighed and stared at her. He waited for her to remember but as a few minutes go by, he began to grow impatient. Since she was taking some time Alec decided to answer for her. “Arthur.”

“Oh yeah! You’re Artie’s big bro! I remember Al trying to cheer Artie up after you ran away after your dad died.” Skyler smiled brightly at the memory of her cute precious Alfred being the hero.

Alec looked away at the thought of how he had made his younger cry and maybe depressed if Alfred wasn’t there to comfort him. He knew that Arthur didn’t consider him as family anymore since he left because of some… events.

“Oh, I see.” His voice was dark and low. His eyes had a tint of guilt in them but he quickly cheered up. “Anyways, both of our families have been attacked recently and killed our parents! So you either come and help me find them or stay here and let the hunters find you and kill you sooner or later.”

Skyler didn’t need any time to think about it. If Matthew and Alfred were in trouble then she wanted to be there for them and protect them. “I’m going.” Her facial expression was serious and determined.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, and Francis walk through the woods, trying to bare with the hot sun. After Arthur’s nightmare awoke everyone else up, the decided to keep moving and stay as far as possible from the mansion fearing that the hunters may find them. Though the sun didn’t affect vampires as much as in the Middle Ages, it still stings them slightly.

 

Vampires have evolved in a way that does not allow them to be burned or killed as easily in the sun. It does sting them and weaken them faster but it won’t kill them as fast. To kill a modern vampire in the sun, it would take about two days or maybe three.

They kept walking and walking, trying to either got to the nearest home or a place to sleep for the night instead of sleeping on the ground and trees.

 

All four of them had things on their mind. Especially Arthur. He was very familiar with vampire hunters from his early experience with them. It angered him very much to even think of being in the same room with one. Arthur never liked them from the start. When his mother told him stories of them and how cruel they could be.

 

“Arthur,” his mother would say, “You know about those scary men that walk around the town that don’t treat us very nice, right?”

 

Arthur would just glance at his mother and nod, he didn’t like those men at all. When he would walk by with his mother or father, they would glare at them or act as if they were trash. And Arthur really hated how they would talk to them. They would have clear hate and disgust in their tones and venom dripped off every word that came out of their fowl mouths.

 

“Oh, yes Mama. Why do they hate us?” he would ask her.

 

She would close her eyes and smile sadly and reply, “Because of what we are. Those men are there to make sure vampires don’t do too much damage to society.” She would open her eyes and place him on her lap. “But promise me that you’ll be strong and you’ll never back down if you ever fight one, ok?”

 

Arthur would look at her blankly and then smile softly and reply,

“Yes Mama. I promise to never back down when fighting a vampire hunter.”

 

He’s been keeping that promise ever since it was made and so far he had never had to go face-to-face with a hunter. And when they were attacked, it was his mother who was fighting so he still kept it. Arthur planned to keep that promise till his last breath. He doesn’t care about how much pain it would cause him, he doesn’t care if it would kill him, he didn’t care about that stuff at all. Arthur just wanted to make sure that promise doesn’t become like dust and blow away from his life and mind.

 

He remembered when he attacked his first hunters. It wasn’t a very happy occasion. Not at all.

 

Arthur was six years old and his father took him out too play in an open area that wasn’t too close to the town but still close. He and his father played around and talked about what they wanted to do that week. But then when Arthur and his father were sitting on the grass, both felt something past by them.

 

The object was very small and going at a very fast speed. They knew that for a fact. Both of them turned around and saw men running towards them. Arthur recognized them as the men from the town that he hated so much. And they had weapons. A lot of them.

 

His father grabbed Arthur as fast as he could and dashed off away from the hunters. Arthur could see that his father was very worried and confused. The one thing Arthur didn’t see in his expression was fear. His father was not afraid of the hunters. If not that, then he was not afraid of death.

 

They ran into the near forest and his father stopped at a shrub. Behind the shrub was a whole that could fit his father. Arthur’s father placed him in the hole and before covering back with the shrub he old Arthur, “No matter what you hear or what you smell, DO NOT leave this hole. Wait here for two hours and when you don’t smell any mortals near, run. Run home as fast as your legs may carry you but don’t stop. Do you understand Arthur?” His tone was dead serious and it sent shivers down his spine.

 

Arthur nodded fearfully. His eyes were glimmering with tears that were really to fall from his innocent eyes and his lips quivered as he tried to no muster a word or whimper. Arthur’s cheeks were rosy pink because of the running and his breath started to become hitched.

 

Right when he was going to say something, his father interrupted him and told him, “I love you and tell your mother the same for me. Please do not cry if I do not return. Promise me that you’ll be strong and take care of yourself and mommy, ok?” With that said his father leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. Less than a second later he was gone.

 

Arthur could hear his father running and his own whimpers. But as soon as he heard several other footsteps, he hushed up. He covered himself the best he could by the little shrub and waited them to pass by.

 

After what had seem several hours of sitting in the hole, he ran out of the hiding spot. He didn’t stop for anything and he still felt the tears run down his rosy cheek. His heart kept beating and it felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest. Arthur began to run faster and faster and didn’t even stop once.

 

Arthur ran through the small town ignoring all the strange looks that were being shown towards him and he ignored the questions all the neighbors asked him as he ran by them. Arthur wanted to get home as soon as possible and feel his mother’s warm embrace once again.

 

He wanted her to tell him that it was nothing but a terrible nightmare and that everything was alright. But he knew all too well that this was reality. The cruel, cruel reality that life had thrown at him. Arthur just wanted to yell at the top of his lungs and forget that anything had happened. As if his father never died and as if he was still living is happy wonderful life with his family. But now, so much has changed.

 

He ran to the door step of his home and began to bang on the door yelling out for his mother. After a minute of doing so, the door opened to reveal his busy mother at the door.

 

“Arthur what are you-” she began until she was interrupted.

 

“Mama!! Mama!! It’s terrible!” he yelled. More tears fell down his cheeks and at this point, he fell to his knees and began uncontrollably sobbing.

 

His mother gently grabbed him by his shoulders and said in a nice soothing tone, “A-Arthur, honey, what is it? What happened? Where’s your father?”

 

Arthur choked out a few words and those few words were enough of an answer for her.

 

After that, the rest was a blur to Arthur. The thought of his father being shot over and over was horrifying and knowing the faces of the murderers made the situation slightly better for when he’s ready he can go and kill those that ruined his childhood, if they’re not dead that is.


End file.
